


The words whispered into Rosie's ears.

by Fangirllock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Babies, Conversations, Cute, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Parentlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Short & Sweet, soft sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirllock/pseuds/Fangirllock
Summary: What happens when it's bedtime and little Rosie refuses to sleep? Sherlock tries different ways, but who knew talking about John Watson works the best?Parenlock/Johnlock





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write parentlock for sometime now. Well here it is! This is one of my proudest works.
> 
> I would like to give thanks to bakerstreet-irregular (Luna) for beta-ing my fic and 221b-sh (Anna) for giving me constructive criticism. Thank you babes <3
> 
> Enjoy reading :)
> 
> Update: Thanks for all the comments and Kudos. They all inspire me. :)

Sherlock stretched and gave out a loud yawn as he got up from his black arm chair. It was near bed time and tonight was his turn to tuck little Rosie to bed. John had retired early as he had a long day at work. Sherlock could tell he was fast asleep.

“Off we go to dreamland, little Watson.” Sherlock said, as he picked her up from the ruby carpet.

Rosie’s little hands gave her tired, tiny blue eyes a good rubbing as Sherlock gently carried her in his arms. They walked pass the dark kitchen and entered his room where he caringly placed her down on the soft cushion of the crib, body first followed by her round head. He had placed the crib there as he wanted to give John a break from Rosie’s night-time tantrums from time to time.

As Sherlock turned off the lights and switched on the nightlight, he could hear Rosie’s grunts. Sherlock walked over to the crib. The dim, orange light aid him to see that Rosie was kicking and moving around. Her sleepy eyes, now big and awake, glanced at Sherlock.

“Time to sleep little Rosie. No more kicking around.” Sherlock whispered

Rosie was restless. It was obvious that she didn’t want to fall into a deep slumber.

“What? Are you hungry? Do I need to change your diapers? Hasn’t John changed them yet?” Sherlock asked.

Sherlock felt silly as a thought hit him. “Don’t be stupid Sherlock! If she were hungry or her diapers were soiled, she would be crying by now.”

“I must apologize, Rosie, as I am very new to this parenting thing, but I’m not as bad as my brother. He is a rubbish big brother anyway.” Sherlock winked.

Sherlock examined the dimly lit room. He spotted some books on his shelves and that gave him an idea.

“Do you want me to read you a bedtime story? I don’t recall that John brought any bedtime books here…. um… how about the book on chemical reactions?” He said, as he grab the book with fake excitement in his voice

All Rosie did was stared blankly at him.

“Well it is interesting to most people but surely boring to babies. It should put you to sleep right? Well maybe it’s not the best idea.” He said, as he placed the book back to its original home.

“Do you want your binky?” Sherlock took Rosie’s binky and puts it in her mouth. Rosie spats it out.

“Okay, how about your rattle?” Sherlock gave the rattle a little shake as he handled it to her but, Rosie ignored the detective's effort.

“Being a fussy little girl today I see.” Sherlock said, playfully. Rosie smiled and chuckled in response.

“There is one last thing we could try. We haven’t tried this before.”

Sherlock bend over to pick Rosie up again. Rosie squealed, waving her arms up in the air with excitement. He gently laid her head on his shoulder, with his arms and hands supporting her.

“Cause that’s what normal people do, don’t day? Cradling babies? I guess that makes me……normal.” Sherlock sighed.

Sherlock felt her right, undersized hand’s light grip on this maroon dressing gown. Sherlock can’t help but beamed lightly, as the feeling of love and warmth radiates his body. Sherlock looked over his right shoulder to notice Rosie staring at him. Her left hand playing and tugging his soft black curls.

“You look so much like your dad. You have his eyes and smile,” Sherlock said, as he started to sway back and forth tamely. “I remember the first time we met. It feels like it was all just yesterday.”

Rosie lets out a soft gurgle in response.

“The first time I laid my eyes on him is when he entered the lab. I could tell that he was brave and he had a big heart, like all soldiers have, but your dad was special. He shot a man without hesitation. He saved my life and we barely knew each other.”

Sherlock gave a pause and contemplated for a while before continuing.

“Oh Rosie I’ve never told him this but, as much as I belittle or call your dad an idiot sometimes, I am really glad to have him in my life. For him to accept me for who I am is really a blessing. I always wanted to tell him that…...” Sherlock confessed.

Sherlock looked to wall on his left where he could see a framed picture of him and John. Happier times. He missed those. When it only the two of them against the rest of the world.

“That I love….”

Sherlock was interrupted when something wet on his right shoulder caught his attention. He could tell that Rosie had fallen asleep as she was drooling. Her soft grip on his dressing gown slowly relaxed until her hand fell. Silent snores were coming from her.

“I must have bored her to death.” Sherlock grinned at that speculation.

Sherlock didn’t care that Rosie had drooled on his favorite dressing gown. As long and she is sleeping and happy, it is all that matters to him.

“Good night my dear Watson.” Sherlock said as he kissed her head. He laid her back down to the crib, and placed the pacifier back into her mouth. It was now his turn to fall asleep.

Sherlock Holmes may be the man who knew everything but what he didn’t know was that, outside, a sleepy and a smiley John Watson was standing behind the door, listening to the words whispered into Rosie’s ears.


End file.
